Lock and Key
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. AU. "You deserve some attention; I can at least tell you that much." Warning: sexual situations.


Lock and Key

by SMYGO4EVA

The night was young, and there was much mischief to be had. At least that was what Morgan had in mind. All that she was working for was coming to fruition. It was a shame her precious King couldn't be here; with all her royal obligations, she could use some revelry.

The witch leaned against the wall, the cool air a nice change of pace from the stifling musk of the castle. Her sharp eyes scanned the crowd, the people out and about in the capital. In a burst of honesty, Morgan acknowledged that what she had needed most after all the scheming and planning was much needed attention in the boudoir. A woman had needs, after all, and hers were not being met.

She didn't like to be kept waiting. This was where she said they would meet, she hoped, and not a moment too soon or too late.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

A low, sultry voice sending a shiver to her core, Morgan turned to see the magician Hisoka addressing her. A small smirk soon painted her features. "Oh, Hisoka, I agree it's been far too long since our last encounter."

"Indeed, it has, Morgan le Fay. I had a feeling you would be here, or else I wouldn't have showed up at all," Hisoka replied.

"So, you _did _receive the message I sent out. I guess some ancient communications are good for something." said the witch-queen.

Hisoka stepped closer, leaving Morgan surprised and flustered. "Oh it must be sooo difficult for you, witch-queen," he murmured, "not using your magic for everything," He placed a hand on his hips and splayed his fingers near his crotch.

Morgan's attention was drawn there and to the prominent bulge displayed in his trousers.

"Oh _dear_, are you being forward with me, magician?" Morgan asked playfully, her voice coming out sounding breathy and needy. She placed a hand on her chest, to keep herself from giving him too much attention. "Was your feeling merely instinct or just to quell the stirring in your loins?"

"Can you blame me?" the magician teased. "You really are a beautiful creature, and, if I may be so blunt, I do find you quite attractive."

Morgan licked her dry lips, arousal growing in her stomach and lower. She was achingly familiar with the sensation and with the accompanying frustration. Here in front of her was an attractive male who was willing to help scratch her itch, the infamous Hisoka no less.

"All this time scheming and perfecting your magic…don't you think it's time you did something for yourself?" asked Hisoka, as if reading her mind. "You deserve some attention; I can at least tell you _that _much."

The magician just smiled at her, his eyes dark, and Morgan smiled right back at him. Her lips ruby red, and her teeth sharp white. "Not here. Come with me," she uttered.

Not one to waste time, she grabbed his hand, seeing him grin at the corner of her eye, as she turned to lead the way to the back alley. No one would see them there, where it was far away from the crowds, where it was dark, and where they could be alone.

And before Morgan knew it, his lips were millimeters from hers; his warm breath past her mouth.

His hands then grew restless, as they wandered all over her body, pressing himself on her, and she then rolled her hips onto his. Their lips met. Morgan couldn't hold back as she then hiked up her dress and wrapped her legs around his slender waist. She put a hand down his trousers, caressing his cock. Hisoka groaned and arched into Morgan's grip. Grinning, she withdrew his cock out of his trousers and gave it a few more strokes and released him. Holding it steady, she guided his member to her aching core, so he could finally thrust himself inside her, Morgan sweetly gasping in a haze of pleasure.

As she bucked against his body, as her back hit the stone wall, as he drove into her again and again, Morgan le Fay allowed such bacchanalia to ravage her, and his name was Hisoka. This was what she wanted, and even for mere moments, it was what they deserved.


End file.
